Love Story
by silent.symphonies
Summary: What ever happened to our love story? Our happy ending? Our Happily Ever After? When did this change? When did we change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:…well you should know already**

_Dedicated to my classmates…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!_

_**Love Story**_

What ever happened to our love story? Our happy ending? Our Happily Ever After? When did this change? When did we change? When did these holidays change? When were we ever apart? At least to this extent…

Christmas…a joyous holiday…well to some it is. But for us it was far from a fairy tale. You had come home drunk that day…your words slurred and your actions harsh. The quiet dinner we had planned…gone. You didn't want anything to do with it…you told me to fuck myself. And I sulked off, no longer feeling the holiday cheer.

But there she was…a pretty face…your vow…broken. I knew our life wasn't a fairytale, but the harsh reality of it hurt. My heart shattered seeing her. You wanted her more than me. And it was worse that I knew it was her all along. Her perky voice, her blonde hair, and her manipulating tactics.

You brought her home with you that Christmas and went off to our room with her. My chest felt heavy almost if it were filled with rock of some sort. I struggled not to cry as I heard you with her. Picking up my pieces I walked lethargically over to my purse. Without haste I slipped on my jacket and shoes, shutting the door behind me.

"Caitlyn" I said softly as she answered her phone

"Mitchie…" I could sense the surprise in her voice.

"Caitlyn…I need help" I said slipping into my car

"How soon can you get here?" She asked

"I'm already on my way" I said pulling out of my driveway

"Are you okay?" She asked concern dripping in her voice

"No. No. No, I'm not" I said softly halfway there

"Are you sure you should be driving?" She asked me

"Maybe" I said pulling into her driveway

"Just come straight in, the doors opened" She said

"You know you could get robbed if you leave the door unlocked" I said

"I know" She said hanging up

I opened the car door, the wind hitting me strongly. I sighed, my chest still heavy, as each step filled me with remorse. I kept walking, fighting not to fall into this deep pit of despair I was slowly going into. Finally, I had reached the door. Opening it slowly, I saw a concerned Nate on the couching with a worried Caitlyn beside him.

"Mitch…" She said stopping briefly after seeing my condition. "Mitchie…what happened?" She asked

"It was his fault…" I trailed off thinking about him.

_"Mitchie?" He asked questionably with his puppy dog eyes_

_"No, we can't get that tree it won't fit in the house" And I smiled at his childish antics._

_"But…" He started_

_"No buts, we can get that one though" I said pointing across the lot_

_"Yeah" He said running over to it all puppy dog like_

"Mitchie…Mitchie what did he do?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"He was drunk…and he brought her" I said falling on the couch my eyes brimming with tears

"She's such a bitch!" Caitlyn sad wrapping a comforting hug around me

"But, what hurt was that I knew it was Tess all along. I knew that was why he was always at the studio…I knew it" I sad sobbing even harder

"I always thought you guys would have a fairy tale ending, a Disney thing I'm sure, but I always felt like that" She said making calming noises a mother might make towards her child.

"It's not a love story, there's no happily ever after, the villain won this one" I said whipping the tears from my face

"You need to write?" Nate questioned knowing me

"Yeah" I said as Nate ran out of the room for my notebook

"Here" He said handing me my notebook and a pen. Shifting uncomfortably I started writing.

You were my prince

My happily ever after

My Romeo

My fairy tale ending

But when did that change

Where did we go wrong

When did this love story

Ever end

Our love was like a song

We were just so strong

Or so I had thought

Until my happily ever after ended

Our lives' were complete

The Villain splayed at our feet

Or so I thought

That's what we never fought

But when did that change

Where did we go wrong

When did this love story

Ever end

She won

It's no surprise

That our love

Had blinded my eyes

But when did that change

Where did we go wrong

When did this love story

Ever end

I wish it never went

From a happily ever after

Of this love story to a

Happily Never After…

I put the pen down and Caitlyn and Nate came over to see what I had wrote. In silence they read…and in silence they thought.

"Mitchie…this would make a good song" Nate said

"I know…it always will" I said

"You wanna put some chords to it…it might make you feel better" She suggested

"Sure, after all my love story is complete" I said following after them  
**I don't know if I want to add on another chapter or two…it'll depend on you guys though…please review if you enjoyed it…I wanna know if you guys want more**

**.Glass**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Story**_

"Mitchie…Mitchie…are you there?" Caitlyn asked unsurely

"…"

"Okay Mitchie…I know you're in here…" She said her voice filled with a fake confidence

"So what" I said in a harsh voice

"Open the damn door Mitchie, you've been locked up it that freakin' depressing hole for a week now" She said pounding on the door

"What?!" I screamed as I yanked the door open

"Get dressed" She said

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She screamed walking away

So I walked over to the closet. This might not have been my house, but I'd left a lot of clothes here in the past. Sighing I slipped something on and pulled my hair up. Silently I pulled brushed my teeth.

"Where are we going?" I asked following them out of their house

"The studio" They said watching my face fall

"I don't want to go to the studio" I said my voice cold and harsh again

"You. Are. Going. To. The. Studio."Caitlyn said pushing me into the back of her car. I watched Nate his face filled with shock as his girlfriend did this to me. And do you know what he did…he just freakin' shrugged. Gawd, what is wrong with people these days.

I was literally dragged, by several unhappy body guards, into the studio. They shoved me into the recording booth and I sulked off into a corner. 'No' Caitlyn mouthed through the glass pain. I grumbled and walked over to the microphone.

"Mitchie, stop this…you love the studio. If I do recall you used to live here" She said

"Well maybe I've changed" I said putting emphasize on the word changed.

"Well maybe you should just get you but over that bridge and put those earphones on" She said force fully. And I rolled my eyes as I did what I was told. The music came on 'sing' mouthed Caitlyn.

"Are we done?" I asked after three takes

"No."

"Come on…" I said complaining

"No, twice more form the top" She said starting the music again.

"Now…" I said questionably

"Yes" She said and I stepped out of the booth

There she starting mixing together the songs. I took a seat next to Nate and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I miss him" I said softly

"I know…I can tell" He said

And then Caitlyn handed me a cd and pointed me in some direction. I followed her finger and walked over to one of the other booths. And there he was along with her…but this time…his face…filled with sadness. And then he saw me. Running towards the door he opened it giving me a hug.

"Get. Off. Me." I said in a harsh tone

"Mitchie what happened?" He asked

"You're a man-slut"I said

"What?!"He screamed

"You heard me…you used me…you never wanted me…you wanted her" I said his face filled with remorse.

"That's not true…it was an accident" He said stumbling over words

"Then I guess this was the biggest mistake of your life" I said handing over his promise ring. The one I used to wear proudly before…

"Mitchie, can't you…" And I didn't let him finish because I realized why I was here

"Here" I said forcing the cd at him

"What?!"

"Take it and stay out of the house. I'm cleaning out my stuff. Nate will call you when I'm done" And I turned on my heel

"Mitchie" He screamed

"What?!" I yelled turning around

"I'm sorry" He said

"Whatever…this love story never did have a happy ending" I said turning around for the last time I snuck a glance. His face looked bewildered. So, much for our happily ever after reality was never the way that this love story should be.

**Okay now I'm done. I have to finish the corrections on my history paper…then bed…I *think***

**.Glass**


End file.
